


Романтики

by Lavender_Prime



Series: 30 дней одного месяца [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Генма и Эбису спустя год после "30 дней одного месяца", как самостоятельный фик не рассматривается. Текст написан для Кышь ко дню рождения Эбису (8 марта, кто не помнит)





	Романтики

**Author's Note:**

> Генма и Эбису спустя год после "30 дней одного месяца", как самостоятельный фик не рассматривается. Текст написан для Кышь ко дню рождения Эбису (8 марта, кто не помнит)

Самым сложным в совместном проживании оказалось добиться от Эбису слов на нужную тему. По сравнению с ним Райдо выглядел настоящим говоруном: он хмыкал, когда ему что-то не нравилось, кивал и улыбался, если сказанное ему нравилось, и вообще легко и спокойно говорил на отвлеченные темы.  
Генма перекинул сембон в другой уголок рта, потом вернул обратно. Ему осталось дождаться резолюции Годайме всего на три документа, потом он может быть свободен до утра. А он, между прочим, так до сих пор и не знает, почему Эбису не терпящим возражения тоном потребовал его присутствия на ужине, причем вовремя. На уточняющий вопрос «Ты готовишь что-то особенное?» прилетел ответ «Я всегда готовлю что-то особенное»; после такого охота задавать вопросы пропала.  
Генма, качнувшись, чуть переместил центр тяжести тела. Интересно, Цунаде-сама считает многочасовое стояние посреди ее кабинета неплохой практикой для штабистов? Или же просто хорошей шуткой – когда мужчины, отнюдь не мальчики, стоят перед ней навытяжку? Особый джонин едва заметно усмехнулся. «Спорю, что Какаши бы на моем месте уже через десять минут открыл книжку и погрузился в чтение. Нет, через две: через пять он открывал перед Третьим, а Годайме он уважает меньше».  
– Генма, встань нормально, – раздраженно указала Цунаде, не поднимая головы. – Мне нужно сосредоточиться, а ты мельтешишь.  
«О, теперь у нас и засовывание рук в карманы считается мельтешением. Не знал, не знал...». Во избежание физической активности Генма переключился на мысленную.  
Эбису.  
Его неподражаемый и отнюдь не «немного сумасшедший» особый джонин. Если бы этот ранг давали по степени психоза, он бы стал джонином еще в подростковом возрасте. С ненавязчивыми подсказками Ируки через какое-то время особому джонину удалось получить ключ к разгадке болевых точек Эбису. И, к шоку Генмы, привыкшего к разнообразию и обилию фобий, филий и комплексов у боевых товарищей, у его объекта увлечения такая точка оказалась всего одна. Гордость. Зато ее он развил так, что признанные Конохой «шиноби не от мира сего» оказались бы по сравнению с ним жалкими учениками. «Просто гордый много кто», как было сказано в одной книжке. Эбису же подчинил всю свою жизнь удовлетворению гордости.  
Генма с трудом подавил недозволительный смешок: его всегда пробивало на смех от одного только воспоминания о том, как они с Эбису пошли за продуктами. Да он бы никогда не подумал, что магазины делятся всего на две категории, вне зависимости от того, что в них продают: те, в которых при появлении Эбису тут же выкладывают перед ним лучший товар, говорят высоким вежливым тоном и предлагают варианты скидок на выбор, и те, в которых от одного взгляда на Эбису молча ставят на прилавок табличку «Перерыв» и уходят в подсобку с твердым намерением не возвращаться. Подумать только, какое разное воздействие может оказывать клиент с прекрасно развитым чувством собственного достоинства!  
Вот только в личной жизни иногда очень хотелось посоветовать Эбису засунуть его гордость подальше и сказать все по-человечески.  
Генма покачался на пятках, отмечая, как Хокаге с довольным вздохом что-то размашисто черкает и берет следующий лист. Еще два.  
Бесспорно, самоуважение и умение добиться уважения окружающих – полезная черта, но временами Генме казалось, что его бесценный Великий Наставник намерен добиваться такого отношения круглосуточно, по возможности не прерываясь на еду и сон. Если уж миссия – то идеально выполненная, если уж удар – то такой, чтобы все невидимые судьи зааплодировали силе, точности и меткости, если ученик – то гениальный, а если тренировка – то в полную силу, но с непременным жестким контролем над уровнем чакры. Будто Эбису возвели в ранг не на всю жизнь, а с испытательным сроком, и он вынужден постоянно доказывать, что достоин своего статуса. И при этом – никакого стремления к суперсовершенству, свойственного хотя бы тому же Зеленому Зверю. Эбису делает то, что делает, но стремится делать это на высшем уровне.  
Например, его переезд к Генме был осуществлен всего за один день и без всякого бардака. Повязывавший перед зеркалом бандану Эбису сказал: «Генма, учитывая, сколько ночей в неделю я провожу тут, будет гораздо проще перенести сюда все остальные мои вещи». Генма на такое смог ответить только поцелуем, и ранним вечером Эбису уже сидел на своем любимом табурете и пил свою особую травяную смесь из своей же ударопрочной кружки, а все его имущество уже было разложено и развешано рядом с вещами Генмы. Две коробки занимало одно только макраме, теперь уже прочно обосновавшееся под кроватью. Генма, кстати, уже даже как-то привык просыпаться и видеть голую поясницу, торчащую рядом с кроватью, когда Эбису что-то разыскивал в своих поделках.  
Проклятье, Эбису был хорош даже в качестве сожителя, даже для Генмы, однажды уже зарекшегося пускать кого-то в свой дом. Да и вообще... во многом был хорош.  
Только молчал, как в подвале Ибики, о себе, Генме и о том, что у них с Генмой.  
Словно Генме делать больше нечего, как бегать по Конохе и трубить налево-направо о якобы промахах Великого Наставника.  
Генма прикусил сембон. «Сегодня же, – пообещал себе он. – Сегодня же я вернусь и выбью из него хоть что-нибудь. Возможно, силой. Хватит играть в молчанку и делать вид, что ты такой всё контролирующий и независимый, хотя почти каждую ночь оказываешься подо мной, и нам обоим до одури нравится такое положение вещей».  
– Все, – неожиданно объявила Хокаге; Генма чуть вздрогнул. – Отнеси это Шизуне. И помни: завтра ты мне будешь нужен.  
– Да, Хокаге-сама, – машинально склонился Генма и вышел.  
Розыск Шизуне оказался делом не то чтобы сложным, но долгим: все в голос заверяли, что она вот только что была тут, но сейчас ее, к сожалению, здесь уже нет. Генма передал ей документы как раз вовремя, чтобы, переместившись домой, успеть к ужину.  
– Ты вовремя, – одобрительно заметил появившийся в проеме кухне Эбису с длинной ложкой в руке.  
– Свезло, – отмахнулся Генма, вовлекая его в продолжительный поцелуй.  
– Генма, – тихо сказал Эбису, отстранившись, кашлянул и сказал уже нормальным голосом:  
– Давай ужинать.  
Генма фыркнул и принялся разуваться.  
И изумленно поднял бровь, когда, подойдя к столу, увидел плошки с обычной гречневой лапшой – собой. Эбису, как и всегда, ни словом, ни жестом не прокомментировал приготовленное (его подход «Ты это не знаешь, и тебе это не нравится – ты это не ешь. Я это знаю, и мне это нравится – я это ем. Кухню сам найдешь или как?» Генма уяснил в первую же неделю совместного ночепровождения), так что Генме оставалось только есть и гадать, с чего это Великого Наставника прошибло на «еду на вынос». Эбису ел молча и не выказывал никакого желания первым начинать разговор.  
«Пора действовать, – меланхолично подумал Генма. – Поссоримся – так плевать, я такую лапшу в любой забегаловке найду, если эту не доем». Он поднял голову, столкнулся со взглядом Эбису поверх очков, машинально скользнул взглядом выше... и чуть не выронил палочки.  
На ранее девственно чистой стене, над головой Эбису, красовалось красное нечто, при одном взгляде на которое у Генмы заныли зубы.  
– Это что? – вырвалось у него.  
– Ненаблюдательные шиноби долго не живут, – надменно уколол Эбису и добавил:  
– Макраме.  
Это Генма уже понял. Эбису дома постоянно что-то плел, но с привычным пониманием макраме его творения имели не больше общего, чем нить шелкопряда – с авангардным, шелковым же платьем.  
Генма привстал и потрогал это рукой. Как он и думал, из той самой проклятущей шерсти шарфов шиноби, о которой он уже год как предпочитал не вспоминать. К счастью, идея Хокаге оказалась одноразовой, только два выходных добавили. Вот только...  
Генма нахмурился, сунул в рот сембон и встал со стула. Отошел от стены подальше и внимательно рассмотрел поделку. Эбису сидел, смотрел в тарелку и еле заметно покусывал нижнюю губу.  
Может, Эбису делал макраме и нетривиальными путями, но одного отнять было нельзя: всё, что он изображал, было очень даже узнаваемо.  
Верхушка, борозды, ствол, артерия, желудочки, предсердия... а, вот и вена с аортой...  
– Эбису, это что, сердце? – ошеломленно поинтересовался Генма.  
– Восемнадцать минут после прихода – и ты только заметил. Генма, настоятельно рекомендую потренировать навыки обнаружения ловушек. Это недопустимо! Ты должен инстинктивно замечать неправильности интерьера...  
Генма в мгновение ока оказался рядом со стулом и сдернул с него Эбису, ставя на ноги, разворачивая к стене лицом и прижимая к себе.  
– Так это сердце? – повторил Генма, придерживая Эбису за плечи, не давая развернуться. – Сердце? Красное шерстяное сердце?  
– Если ты рассчитывал на розовое и стандартно-плавной формы, то ты промазал, – огрызнулся Эбису, впрочем, не вырываясь. – Я шиноби. И никогда не буду выдавать желаемое за действительность. И, кстати, я считаю настоящее сердце более красивым, чем его дешевый стилизованный образ.  
– Значит, все-таки сердце, – задумчиво повторил Генма, перекинул сембон поудобнее и уткнулся носом в шею Эбису, там, где кончалось горло водолазки. – А почему из шерсти?  
Эбису попытался вырваться, потом передумал и поправил очки.  
– Потому что эта шерсть – из твоего шарфа. Который ты варварски располосовал кунаем надвое и отдал половину мне, помнишь?  
Генма поднял голову.  
– О, – тихо сказал он. – О. Помню. Ты нашел мою половинку и сплел вместе?  
– Фееричное по скорости умозаключение.  
– И было это почти год назад... – продолжил, словно не слыша, Генма.  
– Ровно год. Восьмой день третьего месяца.  
Генма отпустил его. Эбису моментально развернулся к нему лицом, только лишь затем, чтобы с него стащили очки. Великий Наставник на миг недовольно нахмурился, но гримаса пропала под изучающим и пытливым взглядом Генмы.  
– Год назад. В твой день рождения, – Генма не спрашивал. Генма утверждал. – И я подарил тебе половинку своего шарфа, потому что больше у меня тогда ничего не было. Собственно, с этого все и началось.  
Эбису отвел взгляд.  
– Да. С этого все и началось. Год назад. С этого шарфа.  
– И с гречневой лапши в дешевом ресторанчике, – подхватил Генма и покачал сембоном. – Теперь я тоже вспомнил. Ты, случаем, не выпросил у владельца рецепт ради такого случая?  
– Что, если так? – Эбису вздернул подбородок, сверкая гордыми, но чуть растерянными глазами.  
– Ничего, – Генма вытащил сембон, обтер его об рукав и сунул в карман. Эбису машинально отступил на шаг назад; впрочем, Генма дотянулся и так.  
– Пошли на диван, что ли, – шепнул Генма после головокружительного поцелуя. – Молчун.  
– Ничего я не... – чуть сипло возмутился Эбису, но его тут же заткнули вновь.  
– Но я, кажется, уже не возражаю, – договорил Генма чуть спустя.  
Ладно. Так и быть. В их паре романтично говорить будет он. А Эбису – романтично действовать. В конце концов, надо же им учиться дополнять друг друга.


End file.
